ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World
Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (ドラゴンボールZ インフィニットワールド) is a fighting video game based on the well known series Dragon Ball Z/''Dragon Ball GT. It was developed by Dimps, and published in North America by Atari for the PlayStation 2 and Europe and Japan by Namco Bandai under the Bandai Label, and was released in North America on November 4, 2008, in Japan on December 4, 2008, in Europe on December 5, 2008 and in Australia May, 2009. Overview This is the last ''Dragon Ball Z game for the PlayStation 2 and the rest of the 6th generation consoles. This is also the last game to be published by Atari, which its license moved to Namco Bandai. It was released for those who did not have access to Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit which was released earlier in that year. It also clearly includes elements from Burst Limit such as Aura Burning, Krillin's ability to use Solar Flare, and several moves as well. Gameplay Analogous to its predecessor, Infinite World utilizes the "Capsule System". Players can customize their fighter by purchasing skills and adding them to a customizable Skill Tray. The game is similar to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, with some gameplay elements taken out. It also combines all the previous games into one with some elements of the Shin Budokai games as well as some elements of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and its sequel. Modes Dragon Missions The new Dragon Missions show many moments in the anime, and gives the players goals that aren't restricted to fighting. Some of theses missions include running down Snake Way under a time limit, and trying to catch Bubbles on King Kai's planet. Although this is not a new concept to the franchise, as the first Budokai game featured two mini-games within its story mode, the feature was absent from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Story Mode In the story mode of the game, the player plays through many of the main sagas of the Dragon Ball series story: Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Androids Saga, Majin Buu Saga, GT Saga, and an extra saga called Another Story, in which characters from the movies can be fought. The saga includes: Frieza, Bardock, Cooler, Broly, Janemba and Pikkon as opponents. Characters Returning Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Gohan (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Old Kai's Unlock Ability) *Great Saiyaman *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4, Majin Vegeta *via item*) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, Sync w/ Nail, Fuse w/ Kami) *Krillin (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Hercule (Base, High Tension) *Videl *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Fat Gotenks *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Veku *Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa * Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 100% Power Final Form, Mecha Frieza *via item*) *Dr. Gero *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Dabura (Base, Demonic Will) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo absorbed, Gotenks absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Bardock *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Meta-Cooler *via item*) *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) New Playable characters *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Great Saiyaman 2 *Pan (GT) *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2) *Super 17 *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron [Omega Shenron was playable in Budokai 3, but lacked his base form Syn Shenron]) *Janemba (Super Janemba) *Pikkon Battle Stages Infinite World has the exact same stages from Budokai 3: *World Tournament Stage *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Archipelago *Urban Area *Mountains *Plains *Grandpa Gohan's House *Planet Namek *Cell Ring *Supreme Kai's World *Inside Buu *Red Ribbon Base Differences from Budokai 3 Both Games use basically the same engine, however Infinite World contains both graphical and gameplay differences *Infinite World contains Blue lightning in the auras, where Budokai 3 had Yellow lightning (although it should be noted that some auras still contain Yellow Lightning). *Story mode contains Mini-Games that cover events such as Gravity room training and traveling down Snake way. *Infinite World removes Dodoria, Zarbon, and Android 19 (from Budokai 1) Kid Goku, Supreme Kai, Kid Uub, and Cell Jr. (from Budokai 3) and adds Pikkon, Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2), Syn Shenron (Budokai 3 only had his 2nd form, Omega Shenron), Goku (GT), Vegeta (GT), Great Saiyaman 2, Pan (GT), Super Android 17 and Janemba. * Infinite World lacks a tournament mode and contains a new skill editing system (EX: In Budokai 3 all of Goku's Transformations would take up 5 slots (Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4), in Infinite World all Five take only 1 slot (TRANSFORM!). *Almost all characters in Infinite World have new combos, including Continuous Energy Bullets and a barrage of punches and kicks. *Hyper Mode, Beam Struggles and Dragon Rushes from Budokai 3 are removed. Because of the removal of Hyper Mode, Ultimates can now be used freely. *A Dash attack and a secondary throw are added. *Special moves can now be pulled off freely in Infinite World, instead of being chained to specific combos (could still be pulled off without the need of combos in Budokai 3 by pressing the the correct direction of the "E" button). *Transformations end on Fatigue instead of Ki Energy. *Most Characters are given new Specials (ex: Krillin is given Solar Flare) and some are given new Ultimates (Kid Gohan, Goten, and Trunks have Full Power Consecutive Ki Blasts). *Infinite World keeps all the costumes from Budokai 3, and its Greatest hits version, except Piccolo's "King Piccolo" costume, and adds more. Reception and Sales The game received mixed to negative reviews, mainly due to the new mini games and watered down gameplay. Some felt the game's story mode was too daunting, or that the game was geared more towards hardcore fans instead of casual gamers. IGN gave the game a 3.5; a score lower than that of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Despite this there has been reviews who have praised the games visuals as well as the story. Ironically the back of the box says "The best of the Budokai Series". The game has sold 360,000 units, as of July 7, 2012. Trivia *All of Vegeta's Saiyan uniformed costumes can be damaged during battle. *This game features the return of full 3D cutscenes. *As in Budokai 3, it is possible that Yamcha will instantly be killed after a Saibaman's Self Destruction (as this is what happened in the manga/anime). *Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Warp Kamehameha ultimate attacks are no longer available, as both were featured as finishers to Dragon Rush scenes that had power equivalent to that of an Ultimate Attack. The Special Beam Cannon was moved from being a Dragon Rush, to being a mini-Ultimate for Piccolo. The Final Flash also returned, but as a Super attack for Vegeta (GT) and Super Baby 2. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z game to feature the Bluff Kamehameha. *When Syn Shenron is at his base form, he can not make use of Super and Ultimate moves. *Janemba has his previous forms' voice despite the fact that he appears in the game in his Super form. However this only applies to the English voice track. *This game is also notorious for its AI difficulty. *Cell's voice has a certain glitch as in each of his forms, he has a mixture of voices of his other forms. *GT Goku's ultimate move, Super Kamehameha is the same Kamehameha he used to kill Commander Black in Dragon Ball: The Path to Power. *GT Goku can not fuse to become Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, while adult Goku can (both DBZ Vegeta and GT Vegeta can). *The game uses extra characters from the Shin Budokai series (for example Pikkon) and Carddass series (for example GT Pan), however not all. Characters not included from the Shin Budokai series are Future Gohan, Future Trunks (w/o sword) and characters not included from the Carddass series are Nuova Shenron, Eis Shenron, Arale Norimaki, Mighty Mask, Chiaotzu, Uub (GT) and Obotchaman. Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games